It is standard practice to store elongated objects such as twist drills, auger bits, and the like in a case which contains them safely during transport but which allows these objects to be displayed for easy selection, removal, and replacement. Such a case normally has an elongated and upwardly open box, an insert adapted to hold a plurality of the objects and pivotal in the box between a down position wholly contained therein and an up position projecting upward therefrom, and a lid pivotal on the box between a closed position engaging over and closing the box and an open position projecting upward therefrom. A U-shaped link has a bight portion looped through a pivot eye stamped out of the lid and a pair of legs whose ends are pivoted on the insert for angular movement of the insert into the up position on displacement of the lid from the closed into the open position. A cover plate releasably engaged with the lid over the window thereof closes the hole in the lid where the pivot tabs have been stamped out.
This cover plate normally can carry indicia concerning the contents of the case and/or the manufacturer of the case. The pivot loop is typically a narrow strip of metal stamped out of the material of the lid and the bight portion of the link is either of the same width as it or of substantilly greater width. When of greater width this bight portion can catch on the snap feet of the cover plate and, when thus caught, can push the cover plate off when the case is closed. When of the same length the link pushes on closing of the case exclusively against the cover plate which eventually loosens and falls off, in which case the case no longer works properly, as on closing the link pokes back through the lid and jams.